frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanthir
Fairlands > Lanthir Lanthir is an elf nation, in the Northeast of the Fairlands. It is inhabited primarily by Elves and Half Elves, and is a member of the International Council. Formation The Elves and Half Elves of Lanthir survived The Storm by consuming large quantities of psychedelic mushrooms and generally not noticing that anything much was wrong with the world until they made contact with exploratory ships from Grimwalt. Geography Areas of Lanthir *Lanthir Docks *City of Lanthir *Gates of Lanthir History On AS 373, the Heroes of Frostholm arrived in Lanthir to defend them from an on-going attack by Emperor Altaris and the Firebourn Nations. They successfully rebuked the Firebourn armies, but not before one of the four elemental ley-lines in Lanthir (fire) was depleted. Nearly half of Lanthir's population died in the attack. Culture The Elves of Lanthir prefer improvisational jazz music and percussion to almost any other form of entertainment. They have very few shops, preferring instead to keep only The Green Roof Inn operational near the docks, for visiting traders and dignitaries. Most Elves live under the canopy of a single tree with a camp roll, minimal boundary markings, and a few personal effects. A few of the higher-ranking families inhabit over-sized, hollow trees that are somehow still growing. Socially, they congregate around four elemental circles, which coincide with powerful ley-lines. Lanthir has an Air Circle (a series of flags on a high hilltop), a water circle (a carefully cultivated pond with an altar at the center), and earth circle (a traditional henge), and they had a fire circle (which resembled a large, community fire-pit) until Altaris destroyed it. The elemental circles are currently unbalanced. Logging, wood-cutting, and carpentry are considered taboo, and they favor strong regulation of the timber trade world-wide. This has led them to support a Wood Quota, which passed into law at the Fourth International Council at Sunspar. Government To outsiders, it appears as though the governance of Lanthir goes more by general consensus than any real hierarchy. All of the Lanthir elves style themselves with titles, from the outlandish Grand Pu-bahs and Czarinas to the more traditional Kings, Queens, and Emperor. They care about trees, the preservation of trees, and tree-adjacent issues. However, upon closer inspection, there does seem to be some official acknowledgement among them that Grand Emperor Rowan is in charge of warfare, defense, and battles. Lady Blossom (adjective unknown) represents their interests at the International Council. Conflict with Tumbleshanks On AS 160, a caravan of Elves from Lanthir pulled into the trade depot at Tumbleshanks, looking to barter and meet their new neighbors. They became offended when offered goods containing mutilated tree parts. The savage dwarfs then slaughtered the caravan by pouring magma on them. A prolonged campaign has since been launched, attempting to take the fortress and kill its inhabitants. On A.S. 290, the conflict formally ended with the official death of every dwarf in Tumbleshanks. Their deaths were attributed to internal politics and violence. After Denk Redquarrier led a new group of dwarves to reclaim the fortress, relations between Lanthir and Tumbleshanks improved. They are now close trade partners. Cities & Regions Groups The Cult of Pelor sponsors the Unburnt Grove in Lanthir. Notable Residents [[Tau|'Tau']]' the Unburnt', master of the Unburnt Grove, the First Reformed Grove of Pelor in Lanthir lives here. He is a high-ranking member of the Cult of Pelor. Grand Emperor Rowan also lives here, although he has been in seclusion since the Battle of Lanthir against the Firebourn Nations. He was severely wounded at the battle for the Gates of Lanthir, and though he appeared to be making good progress on his recovery at first, he now only sees his top advisers in private meetings. Grand Emperor Rowan is supported by Lady Blossom (adjective unknown), who represents Lanthir at the International Council. His advisers include Slick Princess Honeysuckle (public relations), Arboreal Empress Tree (a druid of the Old Faith), Fungal Chief Acorn (a member of the First Reformed Grove of Pelor), and Mushy Harpy-Lord Rainbow (an elementalist). DM Only DM Notes TEXT GOES HERE Category:Location Category:Nation Category:V2.0